Izuku and Clank
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Izuku Wandered into the forest, depressed that his dreams might not come true, when he came across a shooting star. He made his wish to become a hero, and the star granted it, with a visitor from beyond. He didn't expect that they will become heroes in a bigger universe. Rated M for lemons. Massive crossover with other franchises involving robots and aliens. Izuku x harem,


**Merry Christmas! Man, the time sure flies fast. Anyway, this is a present for a friend, Kfbanime87, a crossover never done before. Hope you guys will like it. Expect a lot of chaotic hilarity, cartoonish violence, big explosions, bad language and some lemons on it.**

**Well, go ahead and enjoy! And Happy Holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Ratchet and Clank. Don't sue me, I'm comfortably middle class.**

Prologue: It Came From Outer Space

Space. An infinite darkness beyond the sky, filled with flying rocks and burning gas. An unexplored wonder for the ones who gaze at the stars.

But not everything floating there was made from rocks or gas.

In what appears to be a giant asteroid, was a giant, metal factory. It was eating the nearby meteorites while spewing black smoke and burned junk. Suddenly, a big spaceship flew towards the factory, connecting to the docking port, connecting to it.

Inside the factory, a red, large, bulky, menacing-looking robot waited in the door, with two, glowing yellow eyes, broad upper body and a protruding jaw, with a red helmet. When the door opened, a short alien with pale, yellow skin, a large, pointy head with small hair tied into an elegant topknot, and large eyebrows with light blue eyes, wearing a business suit appeared, riding a hover chair.

"**Welcome, Director Drek,"** the robot greeted with a salute.

"Take me to Dr. Nefarious, Victor Von Ion" the short alien said, to which the robot complied, leading him through the halls, entering an elevator that took them to the top floor.

"Dr. Nefarious, the mad scientist who made all of this possible!" the short alien asked as he walked into the control room, followed by the giant robot. "How goes the Warbots productions?"

"'Mad' suggest cognitive impairment, Director Derek. I'm more of a vengeful scientist," a humanoid, hunchback alien with a large, egg-shaped head, grey/yellowish skin, wearing a robotic suit, a red device on his head and goggles said, turning to face Derek. "The Warbots production is going smoothly, see for yourself."

He pressed a button, showing a holographic screen of the assembly line, showing the manufacturing of Warbots; giant, red armored robots armed with blasters, jetpacks and one, red eye. Hundreds of them being built by the second.

"Excellent," Drek said with a manic grin, clapping like a happy child. "Once my army is big enough, nothing can stop me! Not even those obnoxious Galactic Rangers led by that unbearable Qwark."

As they watched, they didn't see one of the machines malfunctioning a bit before it fixed itself. At the last part of the assembly line, a machine giving blasters to robots with its claw-like device.

"_State your prime objective," _it said as the Warbot grabbed the blaster.

"_Take over the galaxy!" _it declared before being moved so the next Warbot can get its blaster.

"_State your prime ob-?" _the machine suddenly stopped as the claw moved around, as if looking for something.

"Excuse me," a child-like, British accent said, causing the claw to look down, seeing a small, grey metallic robot, large green circular eyes, a red antenna, and small articulated arms and legs with large three-fingered hands and feet, and an air vent on its chest. "Hello."

Suddenly, the claw scanned the robot, seeing that it wasn't like the Warbots.

"_Defect detected! Preparing for immediate destruction in three, two,-" _before it could finish counting, the small robot jumped off the conveyor belt, but Drek saw him.

"Oh? A defect?" he said, smirking. "Go play, Victor."

The robot narrowed its yellow eyes before exiting the room.

Meanwhile, the small robot managed to find an opened air vent, letting it jump inside, sliding down through the vents before landing on a space where the raw materials were being processed to make robotic parts.

"**Where are you, Defect?" **the booming voice of Victor exclaimed, causing the robot to jump before it calmed down.

"This is the mineral processing plant," the robot said, looking at the giant device that was melting the meteorite while dumping away the unneeded rocks. "Hm…if I could destroy this plant, it should distract them long enough for me to escape."

With that, it went to work. Using various parts around it, it managed to make a few bombs, nothing too strong, just strong enough to destroy the plant. He placed them in designated areas: the smelting pot, slurry pumps, cyclones, spiral concentrators, magnetic separators, flotation wear components and the cooling chamber.

Once it was satisfied with the placing of the bombs, it activated them, starting the countdown. It then quickly went to the nearest air vent, pulled it open and slid down. Soon, it burst through the vents, right at the bottom of the assembly lines.

"Almost there," it said as it moved forward, before something big landed behind it, causing the floor to shake.

"**Finally found you, you piece of scrap!" **Victor exclaimed, eying at the robot maliciously.

"Uh oh," the robot said before ducking a swipe from the giant robot's bladed arm before running away.

"**Get back here, Defect!" **Victor exclaimed, running after it.

The tiny robot ran as fast as it could with its little legs, with Victor behind it. Thankfully, thanks to its small stature, compared to the hulking figure, it managed to stay out of its reach. Suddenly, Victor fired a laser from its arm, firing at the robot, who managed to flip into the air, avoiding getting sliced. Growling, Victor used the blaster on its hand, aimed and fired, but the robot managed to avoid it before sliding through some pipes, which Victor sliced with the blades on its arm.

"**Try dodging this, Defect!" **Victor exclaimed as it fired multiple blasts in front of the robot, causing them to explode right in front of it, but the robot managed to jump aside the explosions, barely getting caught.

"_What's the matter, Victor?" _Drek's voice echoed through the speaker, sounding annoyed. _"Having trouble with one, little defect?"_

Victor growled, glaring at the robot with murder in its yellow eyes.

"**I'm going to tear you apart, sprocket by sprocket!" **it exclaimed in anger as it continued to chase after the little robot.

Just as it was about to grab it, the little robot slid down some pipes, causing Victor to growl and slash the pipes open. Suddenly, water spew from the busted pipe, causing Victor to jump back.

"**Oh scrap! Water!" **Victor exclaimed, looking slightly afraid of the water. It saw the robot waved its little hands before opening a trash chute and jumping through it. **"Damn it!"**

Meanwhile, in the mineral processing plant, the bombs the little robot planted was reaching zero. Suddenly, the bombs exploded simultaneously. The little robot only planned for it to distract the factory owners, but it didn't intend for the molten metal to meet the liquid in the cooling chamber. The two contacting caused a steam explosion that caused the entire plant to be blown apart, causing the entire factory to shake.

"What was that!?" Dr. Nefarious exclaimed as he held on to the controls to keep himself steady.

"Victor, forget playing with the defect and check that out!" Drek exclaimed.

Victor, who was glaring at the trash chute, growled before stomping towards the source of the explosion.

Outside, the little robot landed in a dumpster of unused robot parts. It stood up, wearing a discarded Warbot's head, before tossing it. Looking around, it spotted a couple of escape pods, so it ran towards them, opening one and hoping inside it. It went to the controls and pushed a button, causing the escape pod to launch into the air.

Meanwhile, inside the workplace of Dr. Nefarious, the mad scientists stared at the burning state of his one of a kind mineral process plant that took him a long time to build. His face was twitching madly before noticing the escape pod flying away from the factory.

Suddenly, he slammed his palm into a button, cackling madly, causing Drek to jump slightly.

"Computer. Set coordinates for the Galactic Ranger home base," the robot said, pressing some buttons.

"_Destination set. We won't make it there, but hey, what are you gonna do?" _the computer said, causing the robot to blink.

Unaware, the factory suddenly had a cannon aimed at the rocket, firing a missile. It hit the escape pod, causing the robot to suddenly hit its head on the controls before shutting down.

"_Whoops. Destination change. Guess we're taking a detour. Oh well, nothing you can do about it," _the computer said as the ship changed course, going a few million light years away from its original target.

On the screen, it showed the coordinates of a certain planet in the Milky Way Galaxy.

_One Week Later…_

In a planet known as Earth, a planet millions of lightyears behind space travel technology, in the island known as Japan, a small boy was wandering around the forest. He had spikey, black hair with green highlights, freckles and green eyes, wearing an orange shirt and blue shorts, looking sadly on the ground as he walked through the forest.

He was Midoriya Izuku, a young boy of six, looking a little dirty from his early scuffle with a group of bullies.

It's been like this everyday after he discovered that he was Quirkless.

In the era today, ever since the phenomenon of the glowing baby, people with amazing powers have appeared. As the years gone by, the people with these Quirks became heroes who protect the citizens and saves the day, or villains who caused havoc and mayhem.

Many children wanted to be heroes, famous heroes who people adore, but Izuku wanted to be hero to protect the people and save them with a smile, like his favorite hero, All Might.

But his dream came crashing when the doctor announced that he was Quirkless, a rare birth defect where instead of getting amazing powers, they get an extra joint, like he had in their toe.

Ever since then, kids his age started picking on him, even his friend leading them. The adults ignored him, and even his mom didn't support his dream of being a hero.

But he didn't give up. He started studying about anything heroes, from his favorite All Might, to the Underground Hero, Eraserhead. He wrote them all in his notebooks, writing tactics, techniques, powers, weakness, statistics, feats.

But he was still being bullied, picked on for being Quirkless. Just recently, he defended a kid being picked on, so he became the target.

After they got their filled on kicking him, Izuku took a walk through the forest, drying his tears and remove the dirt from his clothes. The sun was already down as he sat on a fallen log.

"I will become a hero," he muttered, rubbing his eyes and nose. "I don't care what they say, I'll become a hero that always smile, like All Might…"

He looked up at the night sky as stars started appearing. Suddenly, he saw a star flying across the sky. Feeling slightly happy at such a rare sight, Izuku made a wish.

"Shooting star, I wish to become a hero, a great hero!" he wished with his eyes closed. Once he opened his eyes, he looked at the shooting star, which suddenly moved. He blinked as he saw the star going towards his direction.

He yelped as he fell to the ground, covering his head as the star, which he realized wasn't a star, flew overhead. A few seconds later, he felt the ground shake as the star landed on the ground. He slowly stood up and looked at the rising smoke.

Full of curiosity, Izuku walked towards the smoke. When he got there, there was fire everywhere, dirt, rocks and trees strewn everywhere, and on the end of the trail of destruction was a damaged spaceship.

"Wow…" he said in awe. He walked towards it, careful to walk through the damage. "An alien spaceship."

Somewhere in his mind was telling him to run since it might be filled with monstrous creatures that would lay eggs through his mouth that would burst out of his chest, or a slimy creature that would look like cheap CGI in the big screen, but his childlike curiosity won over self-preservation.

He peeked inside the window, expecting to see a scary alien monster, but instead saw a small robot.

"A robot?" he said in shock. "And it looks like it's in trouble."

He looked around and saw a discarded pipe. He grabbed it and jammed it to the window. Using his whole-body weight, Izuku managed to pop the window off. He then grabbed the robot and carried it away. Suddenly, as he was near the edge of the forest, the ship exploded.

"…That was close," Izuku said before he looked at the robot, turning it all over. "Where's the on button?"

Suddenly, the robot's eyes opened and glowed green. It lifted its head, hitting Izuku in the head.

"Ow!" he yelped, dropping the robot and rubbed his forehead. He looked at the robot, who was standing up. "Um…hi?"

"Greetings," the robot said as it tried to walk, only to fall on the ground. It tried to. "Oh no, it seems I am damaged."

"Anything I can do to help?" Izuku asked the robot.

"Well, if you have any tools, I can instruct you how to repair me," the robot said.

"I might have some tools in my home," Izuku said as he picked up the robot and started running. "By the way, I'm Midoriya Izuku. What's your name?"

"I…do not know," the robot said, rubbing its head. "Oh dear, it appears I have damaged my memory core. I cannot remember anything."

"That can't be good," Izuku said. "Well…you make a clanky sound every time you move…How about I call you Clank?"

"Clank…that is acceptable. You may call me Clank, Midoriya Izuku," the newly named Clank said.

"Um…just Izuku is fine," Izuku said as they finally reach the apartment.

They didn't know it yet, but the two would soon change the history of heroes and villains, through the planet and through galaxies.

**Hope you guys like my Christmas present. Clank went to the world full of powered people, but has amnesia, so he can't remember what happened. Good thing Drek's factory is destroyed. That'll give them some time. Now Izuku has a friend that can help him become the hero he always wanted. **

**Next chapter, meeting new friends. See you later.**


End file.
